Jail Break
by IrishDipstick
Summary: Taylor messes up big time again. Warning: will contain spanking of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own NCIS, in fact I don't own very much. Warning later chapters will contain the spanking of minors,**_

**Jail Break**

**Chapter 1 **

Taylor slammed her pencil down on the desk. This was worse than being at school. It was worse than being in jail. She had been stuck in Abby's office for what seemed like a lifetime. In reality this was only the second day she had to spend here while suspended from school. The idea of being in the same situation for at least another week resulted in another outburst of temper and her history book hitting the floor. Abby peered in through the doors to check on her.

"Oops" Taylor muttered to her as she retrieved the book

Abby just grinned at her before returning to her computer screens. What Taylor wanted, no, not wanted, really, really needed was a cigarette. Some chance considering she had as much freedom as a prisoner on death row. Yesterday, when it was still uncomfortable to sit, the thought of escaping the NCIS building didn't even cross her mind. Today however the giant knot in her stomach was crying out for nicotine, and rational Taylor was long gone. Sifting through the rubbish in the bottom off her bag she let out a sigh of relief as her hand closed on the pack of cigarettes and then the lighter. Putting them carefully into her pocket Taylor decided - first chance she got, she was out of here and to hell with the consequences.

An hour later Taylor was still waiting for an opportunity, and even more desperate. Looking for anything to do except her homework she started to look through the desk drawers. Dismissing the paper clips and assorted junk she was just about to close the drawer when a glimpse of silver at the back caught her eye. Handcuffs. With a quick look in Abby's direction, Taylor carefully picked them up.

A ding announced the arrival of her father and she quickly slid the cuffs under her books. He stood beside Abby for a few minutes while she explained something displayed on her screen. Nodding he looked towards Taylor and, in a voice just loud enough for her to hear asked Abby if she had been behaving herself. Abby flashed another annoying smile at her before replying "Of course, Taylor's been studying hard all day."

"Good. I'll pick her up around six." he said already making his way back out through the door.

Perfect. It didn't look as if he was going to check on her again until it was time to go home.

About 15 minutes passed before Taylor got enough courage up to walk over to Abby, cuffs in hand.

"Hey Abbs"

"You're supposed to be working."

"Just takin' a break.

"What's with the handcuffs?"

"Ziva showed me a trick…..wanna see?"

"Ok, go for it!"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Abby obeyed, and in a flash Taylor had Abby attached to the metal bar running along the front of the desk with the handcuffs. Opening her eyes in shock Abby tried too pull away from the desk. Taylor took a couple of steps back.

"Sorry Abby."

"Get me out of these!"

Taylor just shook her head

"TAYLOR - GIVE ..ME…THE KEY!

Realising someone might be able to hear her shouts, Taylor hit the switch on the CD player before hightailing it out the door.

Taylor didn't slow until she was well clear of NCIS. Breathing hard she lent against the side of a building. It felt as if her heart was trying to make it's way out through her rib cage. Making sure no one was about, Taylor pulled the pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one. Inhaling deeply, she felt the nicotine enter her system and the giant knot in her stomach began to relax. Unfortunately as the knot was disappearing, something else took it's place. A thought, and not a good one. WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO????????????


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own NCIS, in fact I don't own very much. Warning later chapters will contain the spanking of minors._

**Jail Break**

**Chapter 2**

Groaning inwardly, Taylor slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground with her knees up in front of her. Maybe if she went back now and unlocked Abby, I mean it hadn't been that long really……and Abby did have a good sense of humour, right? Getting on her feet Taylor started to jog back to NCIS. Just as she stopped directly across from the building to cross the road her cell phone rang. Digging it out of her pocket she checked the screen. It was her dad. Taylor froze. The last thing she wanted to do right now was answer her phone. She let it ring, and after a few seconds it stopped. Her relief was short lived however, when a beep announced a new message. Only four words, but they were enough to almost stop her heart : GET IN HERE NOW. Shit, he knew where she was. Her eyes shot up to the bullpen window. There were two figures watching her. One was Abby, the other her dad. Abby just stood with her arms crossed and glared out at her. Gibbs raised his hand and beckoned her forward using his finger. For the first time that day Taylor knew exactly what she was going to do, and it definitely did not include getting within arms length of Abby or her dad. She turned and ran.

Taylor didn't slow down or look back until she had passed the mall and reached the edge of the woods. After waiting for a few minutes just to make sure no one was following, she headed into the trees towards the hut, smoking a cigarette as she walked. When she opened the door Taylor was a little disappointed to find that it was empty, but at least the old comic books were still stashed in the corner. Trying not to think of the predicament she was in she lifted one, made herself comfortable on the floor, and started to read.

She lost count of the number of times she had tried to read the same page. Noises from outside kept distracting her. Being alone in the woods was not exactly turning out to be the sanctuary she had thought it would be. Taylor was spooked. When her phone rang she jumped and dropped the comic. Afraid to check who was calling Taylor just watched it flash and let it ring. It seemed to go on forever. It had to be her father. When the ringing finally stopped she picked up the comic again and was just about to start reading when the sound of footsteps broke the silence. Scrambling to her feet Taylor peeked through the cracks around the door frame. It was Tony and he was only about twenty feet away. Damn it! She had forgotten about confessing where she went if she cut school. Reacting quickly she hit the floor and started to crawl on her stomach through the small hole at the other side of the hut. Just as her sneakers cleared the opening, and Taylor thought there was still a chance to escape, her path was blocked by a large pair of boots. Unfortunately she knew those boots and before Taylor had the chance to stand up on her own, she was unceremoniously hauled to her feet by her father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jail Break**

**Chapter 3**

_Gibbs POV_

Gibbs felt a wave of relief when he heard the phone ringing inside the hut, although he was also extremely angry that she wasn't answering. After an initial check around the perimeter of the hut he positioned himself at the back where he was certain Taylor would exit. He signalled to DiNozzo to go in through the door and watched as his daughter wriggled out through the damaged wall, then freeze when he stepped in front of her. He had no intention of letting her run again so he reached down, took a good grip of her shirt and lifted her to her feet. He did not let go. He waited for Taylor to say something as she brushed the dirt off her clothes, but was stunned when she looked up at him with a cheeky grin and said "I wasn't expectin' visitors". He quickly spun her around and gave her three hard swats. Tony appeared round the corner just in time for the last smack and turning, uttered a hurried "Waittin' in the car boss" before disappearing. Jethro turned his attention back to his errant daughter who was now looking a little bit more repentant as she rubbed the seat of her jeans.

"Don't you think you're in enough trouble without that attitude?"

"Sorry"

He could feel her starting to wriggle a little in his grasp and knew she was going to bolt if he gave her the slightest opportunity.

"Don't even think about it!" he growled, tightening his grip. She swallowed hard and settled down. "What's got into you? I thought we came to an understanding the other day." He waited for her to reply, but she just looked down at the ground and said nothing. "Ok, lets go" he said with a sigh and guided Taylor back down the hill towards the car.

Tony was already in the passenger seat so he deposited Taylor into the back. No one spoke on the way back to NCIS giving him time to think. He couldn't believe she was in trouble again. Normally she would keep her nose clean for a while after being punished, but what she had done to Abby, and then actually having the nerve to run from him, that was completely unacceptable. He knew that Taylor didn't normally plan any of her exploits, she was just impulsive - like her mother - and she very rarely thought anything through, resulting in one disaster after another. He was determined Taylor was not going to end up like her mother, who had left them both when Taylor was only two. A birthday card every year was the only indication from the woman that she even had a daughter, but having custody suited him just fine and he wouldn't change that for anything, even at times like this.

It wasn't far so before long the car was parked and they were heading back into the building. He had Taylor by the hand now and was surprised when she came to a sudden stop just as they were about to go through the main door. He gave a gentle pull to get her moving again, but she didn't budge, just looked up at him.

"What?"

"Abby's mad at me isn't she?"

"What do you think?"

She just nodded.

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you handcuffed her to the desk." he said as he tugged her just hard enough to get her moving again.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor's heart sank as she realised they were heading down to Abby's lab. This was not going to be good. Abby looked up as they entered. Taylor had never seen her angry before and tried to position herself behind her dad, but found herself being propelled forwards.

"She's all yours." was all he said before turning sharply and leaving her to face the angry scientist on her own.

Opening her mouth before thinking Taylor uttered "You haven't calmed down yet then." As soon as she said it, it became fairly obvious that it was not quite the right thing to say. Abby stalked across the lab, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the office.

"Not even a sorry Abby!" she muttered to herself as she pulled out her chair and sat down.

Taylor did not like where this was going.

"How long were you planning on leaving me there?" Abby demanded, not giving her a chance to reply before hauling her over her lap.

Taylor was speechless.

"I could have been stuck there for hours, and did you care?"

Swat. Swat. Taylor yelped

"No you didn't"

Swat. Swat.

"All you cared about was getting out of here"

Swat. Swat

"Do you have any idea how worried we were when you ran?"

Swat. Swat.

Taylor finally managed to get an "I'm ….sorry" out, and Abby paused

"You better be!" and landed a final two swats before helping her back up.

Taylor looked at Abby stunned that one, Abby had just spanked her, and two, it hurt!

The anger had left Abby's face. Normal Abby was back and she pulled Taylor into a hug.

"Abby?" Taylor asked sheepishly

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get out"

Abby grinned and pointed at the computer sitting on the desk she'd been chained to "I emailed Tim"


	5. Chapter 5

_********************** I do not own NCIS_ ****************************

**Chapter 5**

A few moments later Gibbs reappeared. Taylor had a sneaking suspicion he had been waiting just out of sight, but wasn't going to ask him. When he nodded towards the elevator she stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans and walked into it. Almost as soon as the doors closed and they started to move upwards he reached over and flicked the stop switch. Taking a precautionary step away she looked up at him. His eyes locked on hers and in a low dangerous voice he told her "When you leave this elevator you're going to sit quietly behind my desk. If your backside moves as much as an inch from that chair I won't wait until we get home, before I spank you. Do you understand?"

Taylor knew it wasn't an empty threat and swallowed hard before nodding. He must have been satisfied by her response as another flick brought the elevator back to life.

When Taylor walked across the bull pen she felt a guiding hand on the back of her neck. It was only removed when she sat down on her seat which was placed just in behind his. Her dad didn't sit though, he turned and headed up the stairs, leaving her with Tim's disapproving glances. Embarrassed, not just because of the looks Tim was giving her, but because everyone knew she was in trouble, she focused hard on the carpet. It wasn't long before she sensed someone standing near her. When she looked up, Tony was standing in front of the desk.

"I thought I was the only one who could make Gibbs that mad." he said smirking.

Taylor crossed her arms and glared at him, but said nothing.

"What are you planning to do next? You gonna shoot someone?" when she didn't bite he continued, "No, no, you'll probably rob a bank. This is way better than TV!"

Sensing Taylor was close to snapping Ziva stood up. "Stop, teasing her Tony, she's in

enough trouble already."

Ignoring Ziva's advice he was just about to open his mouth again when a sharp smack to the back of his head stopped him abruptly.

"Leave her alone Dinozzo!"

"Yes Boss" he said as he moved quickly back to his own desk.

Taylor and Ziva both grinned.

Afraid to move, Taylor sat and watched her father work, trying to figure out what he was thinking. There were no outward signs that he was angry but she knew he was. It wouldn't be long until they would be heading home, and she was worrying about what was going to happen when they got there. Not liking any of the images flashing through her head she turned her attention to the phone, praying it would ring with news of an urgent case or new evidence, just to delay the inevitable showdown. It didn't happen, although she was surprised when they stopped off at a diner to eat.

When the food arrived Taylor just wasn't interested in eating, the only thing on her mind (again) was the pack of cigarettes in her pocket. The idea of not being able to have a smoke made her angry and, being realistic, she knew the opportunity was not going to present itself anytime soon. This thought resulted in a mushroom being viciously stabbed by her fork. It didn't make her feel any better. It just drew unwanted attention from her dad, who was now watching her carefully. Taylor shot him a defiant look, but the expression on his face made her back down quickly and focus on her plate.

"I need to go to the bathroom" she said softly.

"Ok, make it quick!" he warned.

Before he had time to change his mind Taylor made a beeline towards the restrooms. Locking the door behind her, she opened the window and lit a cigarette.

When she returned to the table she slid back into her seat and just picked at her food until her dad finished his coffee. When he stood up Taylor knew her temporary reprieve was now over and followed him out to the car..


	6. Chapter 6

_************************ ** I do not own NCIS *********************************************_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When they arrived back at the house Taylor figured it would be a good idea to just head up the stairs to her room and lie low for a while. She only cleared about three steps before her dad grabbed her by the scruff. "No you don't!" he growled. Taylor found herself being lifted back down and pulled into the living room.

"Sit down."

Taylor's temper flared, but she sat down anyway. Being ordered about was really starting to grate. He paced up and down in front of the fireplace.

"You want to explain what today was all about?"

"No." Taylor couldn't believe she had just said that, and watched in horror as he stalked towards her from the other side of the room. He had almost reached the sofa when her self preservation instincts kicked in, making her move like lightening around the back of the couch.

"Get back here!" he demanded, pointing to the space she had just vacated.

He looked absolutely furious. However, feeling braver now there was a large piece of furniture between them Taylor just glowered at him.

"Now!" he roared at her.

For a split second Taylor automatically started to obey, but her temper wasn't long in taking control again. "No!"

"Last chance Taylor. You're only making it worse." he warned.

He watched her as she appeared to consider this, but what she was actually trying to decide was which was her best bet? Front door, back door, or stairs? Back door she thought, and immediately sprinted through into the kitchen. Momentarily wondering why he wasn't running after her, she soon discovered the reason. Pulling the handle down she realised the door was locked. Panicked now she tried the handle again. Nope, definitely locked. Slowly and very reluctantly she turned around, afraid of what she knew she would see. Yep, there he was, standing right in front of her about two feet away, arms crossed, with a face like thunder.

Saying nothing, he took hold of her arm, and lead her back to the living room. What was left of her fighting spirit vanished when he reached down to unbuckle his belt. Looking up at him with the tiniest bit of hope that he might change his mind she almost ran again when she saw the look of determination on his face. Her brain shouted run, but her legs wouldn't move. She wasn't getting out of this one.

With a nasty case of Déjà vu Taylor found herself being draped over his knee again. Scrunching her eyes tightly closed she waited for the first smack. When it came her eyes opened wide in shock as the loud crack was quickly followed by a line of fire across her butt. Now she knew that this was going to be so much worse than the last time. He wasn't holding anything back. This thought inspired another escape attempt in the form of frantic wriggling, but he had such a firm grip on her she was unable to avoid the second swat. Taylor couldn't stop herself crying out and flinging her hand back to try and stop him. Unfortunately this didn't delay the next swat for long. Her hand was simply removed and trapped under his, before the belt was brought down with just as much force as before.

"Ahh….dad…"

Smack

"Oww…Let…. me ….go!…"

She tried to get far enough backwards so her feet would touch the floor and produce some much needed leverage. This just resulted in the belt being applied to her sit spot, twice in quick succession.

"Don't fight me Taylor." he warned, pulling her forwards again. "You won't win."

Smack.

"When I tell you to do something you do it."

Smack.

"Ahh….ok…ok….I….."

Smack.

"….will…."

Smack.

"You'd better!"

Smack.

Taylor just sobbed.

"Do you honestly think I don't know what you've been up to?

Standing her back up he watched as she wiped her tears away, and waited for his words to sink in.

Looking at him in confusion, she watched as he held his hand out, palm up."

"Give them to me." he ordered

Stunned, Taylor automatically reached into her pocket for her cigarettes and placed them into his hand.

"You knew?"

He nodded. "I can smell the smoke on your clothes. I hope you realise you could have avoided that spanking. All you had to do was answer me honestly. Instead you threw a tantrum and defied me. Now get your backside upstairs and get ready for bed. We still have a few more things to discuss tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

_************************ ** I do not own NCIS**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Not needing to be told twice Taylor fled to the relative safety of her room. Pulling clean pyjamas and underwear from a drawer she headed into the small bathroom and turned on the shower. As the warm water ran over her face she allowed a few tears to escape. What had possessed her to try and pull off something so stupid? It's not as if she ever got away with anything, at least not very often. All she wanted today had been one little cigarette. Oh she had managed that ok, but ended up with one hell of a fire in her ass and losing the only pack of cigarettes she had. Great work Taylor, way to go!

It didn't take Taylor long enough in her opinion to dry off and slip into her pyjamas. Still, she knew she had to face the music sometime and gingerly opened the door back into her bedroom.

It was empty. Letting go of the breath she been holding she headed over to the window. It wasn't even dark yet. Jason was across the street in his driveway trying to show off on his skateboard. Taylor giggled as the skateboard flew out from under him, leaving Jason lying in a tangled heap.

"You think the situation you're in is funny?"

Taylor spun round to discover her dad standing in the doorway. "I was just watchin …….." her voice trailed off as she caught sight of the belt in his hand.

Realising the belt had drawn her attention he held it out. Taylor couldn't take her eyes off it. "I haven't decided whether I'm going to use this yet. I hope for your sake your attitude has improved." He walked towards her and dropped it onto the bedside table. Pointing at the bed he waited for her to sit down. Although sitting was the last thing Taylor wanted to do right now one more glance at the belt convinced her otherwise and she slowly lowered herself onto the mattress. Pulling the desk chair over, he sat down in front of her.

"At what point today do you think things got a little out of hand?" Gibbs asked.

"When I wanted a smoke." Taylor hung her head and tried to shift the weight off her butt a little.

"Why didn't you come and tell me you were hooked? Didn't you think I would help you" he sounded hurt.

"I didn't want help, I wanted a smoke."

He glared at her, he might not like the answer, but at least it was truthful.

"From now on if you so much as touch a cigarette I'll make you regret it. I don't care if you've graduated from college, I'm not going to sit back and let you kill yourself. Got it?"

"Yes."

"And you were willing to chain Abby to her desk just to get what you wanted?"

Taylor nodded, keeping her head down. She felt bad about that, Abby was like a sister to her.

"Look at me."

She raised her eyes to meet his.

"How could do that to Abby?"

"I don't know." A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

"What if there had of been a fire and the building had to be evacuated? Abby would have been trapped!"

"I'm sorry."

"You ever pull anything like that on Abby again and I'm gonna make sure you don't sit down for a month. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Taylor whispered

"What else did you do wrong?"

Taylor played the day's events back in her head.

"I didn't answer my phone when you called." she paused for a few seconds before continuing "and I ran from you when I knew you wanted me to come back to NCIS."

He nodded before standing up and replacing the chair.

"Ok lets get this over with."

He took a hold of her arm, pulled her to her feet and sat down on the bed. Mindful of the belt close at hand Taylor didn't fight him as she was pulled over his lap or when she felt her pants and shorts being pulled down to her knees

It didn't take many swats to reignite the fire in her backside and she was soon crying . It was a short spanking but her father made every swat count. By the time he was finished Taylor was sobbing hard.

The fire in her backside was so intense it took a while for Taylor to realise he had stopped spanking, and was now gently rubbing her back. When her breathing was back under control he gently replaced her shorts and pants before lifting her to stand between his knees. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at him for an instant before launching herself into his arms.

"Are you still mad at me? Taylor whispered.

"No," he said before kissing the top of her head. "but I will be if you pull any of those idiotic stunts again."

Taylor just sighed and swore to herself that she wouldn't.


End file.
